Project Summary/Abstract: Outreach and Recruitment Core The Outreach and Recruitment (OR) Core functions as a key link between the UK-ADC and the local and state communities. OR Core programs and activities have created and will maintain an educated local community eager to receive updated information on AD and to participate in our Center?s research. Through OR Core efforts, the UK-ADC will continue to work with both the Commonwealth of Kentucky and UK partners in directing state and institutional responses to meeting dementia health care needs and increasing health literacy in the elderly. Over the past five years, the OR Core has taken the lead in developing innovative partnerships and products to support research participation by African Americans, the largest minority group in Kentucky. We will continue to emphasize recruitment and retention of research participants at the earliest stages of the cognitive continuum (Cognitively Normal and MCI). These efforts involve engaging these participants in the ADC longitudinal cohort, as well as agreement to brain donation in support of the Neuropathology Core, willingness to engage in clinical studies and therapeutic trials that support the Clinical Core, and donation of antemortem biospecimens (plasma, DNA, CSF, and neuroimaging) that support all Cores. In the next cycle, we will maintain and further build on these efforts and partnerships through the following specific aims: Aim 1. Recruit and retain individuals into our longitudinal cohort, ADC-affiliated research studies, and national initiatives, with a special focus on recruitment and retention of African Americans. Aim 2. Increase community awareness of AD and related disorders through the promotion of health literacy that further enhances recruitment and retention of minority participants in research. Aim 3. Evaluate the effectiveness of our outreach, recruitment, and educational activities with both qualitative and quantitative metrics of success. Aim 4. Support and collaborate with the other Cores to reach UK-ADC goals. The OR Core plays a critical role in the UK-ADC and works closely with the other Cores to support recruitment and retention activities for research protocols, clinical trials, and national initiatives; increase community awareness of AD and maintain a strong presence in the African-American community; support educational initiatives for the lay community in collaboration with key partners. These functions are vital to the UK-ADC mission to catalyze outstanding and innovative research, outreach, education, and clinical programs.